George's Fusion/Transcript
This article is a transcript of the Weird World: The TV Show episode "George's Fusion" from season one, which aired on June 21, 2019. * (The episode starts with a view of a forest and at the end, there's a wrap pad and The Extraordinary Eight appear) * Stephanie: We're here. * Josie: And I've got my wrecking ball here with an appetite for destruction! (stretches the chains and cackles) * Stephanie: That's really precautious of you, Josie, but we're gonna need more than a wrecking ball to destroy... these! * (a bunch of silver columns appear in front of them) * Sponghuck: A bunch of silver columns? * Stephanie: Well, Sponghuck, I can how much common sence you have, because scientifically speaking, what you're actually looking at is... a bunch of silver columns. Anyway, these columns were designed to protect a headquarters for the control of forest life, but a problem struck, causing destruction to the headquarters and now, the columns transfer huge loads of electromagnetic interference! * George Jacqueline: What? * Scooter: It's causing harm to television. * George Jacqueline: Causing har...? Why?! OK, if we can get the Rainbow City citizens to sign a petition, we can convince Mayor Goodley to set up a campaign called Save the Television, so we can protect television from... * Stephanie: George, a campaign isn't gonna help. * George Jacqueline: Sorry. * Stephanie: What we need is a fusion. * George Jacqueline: Fusion? * Stephanie: Yes, a fusion. It's the process or result of joining two or more things together to form... * George Jacqueline: Stephanie, I know what a fusion is, what I'm surprised is, you guys can fuse? * Stephanie: Don't believe us? Scooter. * (Scooter skates next to Stephanie) * Stephanie: Would you mind looking away a second, George? * George Jacqueline: Oh, sure. * (George looks away and a bright light flashes, then he turns round and gasps) * (A fusion between Stephanie and Scooter appears in front of him) * Stephanie/Scooter Fusion: *Stephanie's voice* Whatcha think? * George Jacqueline: Amazing. (pulls his fuse and his eyes turn into stars) Show me how more powerful you are while fused. * Stephanie/Scooter Fusion: As you wish. * (The fusion throws Stephanie's spear and Scooter's icy claws in the air and slams them together to create a staff with an icy claw on either end, then spins it around) * George Jacqueline: Oh, my flipping flopping gosh. You've blown my mind! Seriously, my head's going to... * (George's head explodes and Craig puts another head on his body) * George Jacqueline: *Whispering voice* Amazing. * Stephanie/Scooter Fusion: This isn't amazing. THIS is amazing! * (The fusion shoots a pink frost blast which freezes a column and then it destroys the column in pieces) More coming soon... * George Jacqueline: What shall I do while I'm at home? * Stephanie/Scooter Fusion: Maybe try finding out how we fuse. * George Jacqueline: Why do that, when you can show me right here, right now? * Stephanie/Scooter Fusion: Because, that would be like if 5ive tried to cover Hotel California. * (5ive in animated form are shown in a recording studio and are singing Hotel California by The Eagles) * 5ive: # Welcome to the Hotel California, such a lovely plac... # (all cough) * Scott Robinson: Was this a good idea at all? * Sean Conlon: Hey, it was Ritchie's idea. * Ritchie Neville: Oh, you're not blaming this on me! * Sean Conlon: I just have! * (5ive continue arguing) * George Jacqueline: God, that would be awful. OK, I'll find out myself. (runs to the wrap pad) Later. * (George gets wraped back to Rainbow City) * George Jacqueline: I have to know how the guys fuse together. I know... I'll have look in... * (cuts the living room and a view of a book called "The Big Book of Almost, But Not Quite Everything About The Extraordinary Eight") * George Jacqueline: ... The Big Book of Almost, But Not Quite Everything About The Extraordinary Eight. Only publised three months ago. OK, let's see... Members, Formation, ah-ha Powers! * (a timecard reads "46 minutes and 21 seconds later...") * George Jacqueline: Damn, I got nothing! OK, George, calm down. I'll calm down when I feel like it. OK, no need to act like a prick. Yeah, right. Now, back to the question - How do The Extraordinary Eight fuse? Maybe doing some experiments will help me find the answer. * (George runs into the kitchen and on the wall is a code plate and he presses the following numbers in this order - 4, 2, 9, 4, 5, 6 and part of the kitchen floor goes down with George on it and into a laboratory) More coming soon... * George Jacqueline: You know what, maybe a drink will help me think. I really should start doing poetry, as well as music and being a hero. * (cuts to The Chicken Flavored Water pub, George enters and walks to the counter, where Clarence is) * George Jacqueline: Hey, Clarence. * Clarence: (turns around) Hey, George. What can I get ya? * George Jacqueline: Gin and tonic, please. * Clarence: Certainly. So, what's the story? * George Jacqueline: Well, I was on a mission with the rest of The Extraordinary Eight earlier, and I found out the guys can fuse together. So, I'm trying to figure out how they do it. * Clarence: Fuse together, huh? (puts the gin and tonic in front of George) * George Jacqueline: Yep. Thanks. * Clarence: I think I may be able to help. * George Jacqueline: Really, how? * Clarence: Well, the other day... (a flashback shows) I was cleaning the glasses and my cane, when I saw Tyler and Scooter coming by. They were heading to the Rainbow City Bank to prevent a robbery and as I gazed at them, they somehow disappeared into rainbow magic. But then, I saw they hadn't disappeared. They had just fused their bodies together. It was weird but so cool. They captured the burglars easily. Sure they destroyed the bank, but all the money was safe. (back to the present) And that's also why the bank looks different today. * (a view of the newer Rainbow City Bank) * George Jacqueline: Oh, right. Wait a minute... Rainbow magic? Did they like touch their bodies together and did it trigger a sign to fuse together? * Clarence: I don't know. That's all I know right now. * George Jacqueline: Well... (finishes the gin and tonic) Ahh. Thanks, Clarence. I'm going to do more investigating. * Clarence: Well, good luck. * (George walks out the Chicken Flavored Water and then gasps in shock) * George Jacqueline: Oh, my flipping flopping gosh. A bank robbery! * (Two bandits are at the Rainbow City Bank, attempting a robbery and everyone inside is scared) * (Everyone in the Chicken Flavored Water looks at the robbery, too and Clarence turns the OPEN sign to CLOSED (Lunch, Closing Time or CGAF) * George Jacqueline: Clarence... * Clarence: What? * George Jacqueline: What does CGAF mean? * Clarence: It means "Couldn't Give a F... * George Jacqueline: Sorry to interrupt, but I must call the others! * (George gets out his phone and dials it) * (back at the forest, the Stephanie/Scooter fusion has destroyed the last column) * Stephanie/Scooter Fusion: Phew, we're done. * (Stephanie and Scooter de-fuse) * Sponghuck: Can we go home, now? * Stephanie: *Sighs* Yes, Sponghuck, we ca... * (Stephanie's phone rings and she answers it) * Stephanie: Hello? George? Right... The bank's being robbed? OK, we're on our way. Bye. * Craig: What's that? * Stephanie: The Rainbow City Bank's being robbed. Come on! * (Everyone except Sponghuck runs to the warp pad) * Sponghuck: Oh, chocolate salty balls. * (Sponghuck goes to the warp pad and the team get warped back to Rainbow City) * Stephanie: Let's go! * (George is standing outside The Chicken Flavored Water waiting for the others) * George Jacqueline: Where are they? I'll just play my kazoo while I'm waiting. * (George plays the hook to Dr. Beat by Miami Sound Machine) * (The team run next to him and he continues playing) * Stephanie: George, we're... George? * George Jacqueline: (stops playing) Not now, Steph. I'm waiting for the others to... Stephanie, you're here. Sorry I was playing my kazoo while waiting for you. Tempting at poetry, now. * Stephanie: What song? * George Jacqueline: What song... was I playing? Oh, Dr. Beat by Miami Sound Machine. * Stephanie: Are you taking the mick? * George Jacqueline: Oh, come on, it was in the top 10.